Make Me Bad
by Killer Fang 666
Summary: Harry and co. are back at Hogwarts and things are getting crazy. Along with new students, new parties, and old dance partners new challenges will arize, but will our heros be insane and sober enough to face them.
1. Chapter 1

**Make Me Bad**

**Chapter 1-"Let the Party Begin"**

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did none of you would know them they'd be my sexy bi boys.

"I can't believe it's already been a month since school started!" Ron exclaimed as he sat down and watched Harry apply his makeup. They were going to a party and wanted to look good.

"Yeah, it goes by so fast," Harry smirked a little as he applied the purple eyeliner. He looked back from the mirror and blinked, admiring his handy work. His lashes were coated in clear mascara, a slight dark shadow covered his eyelids, his lips had a slight purple tint and his piercings shimmered in the dim light. His left eyebrow, nose, middle of his bottom lip and tongue were all pierced and were sporting spikes or intricately designed lightning bolts. Not to mention the selection of small hoops around his ears. He wore a dark blue mesh shirt with baggy black pants, which had at least four chains and two pairs of handcuffs hanging from various clasps.

He stood up and looked over at the red head sitting on the toilet. Ron nodded and a smile traced over his blue tinted lips. His purple colored eyes were happily taking in the sight before him. Ron was also sporting baggy black pants, but instead of a shirt he had black and silver tribal patterns painted on his bare chest, back, arms and neck. They wore matching maroon collars with dog tags, "Yaui" for Harry and "Horus" for Ron.

The tags were the latest underground party fad, but no one cared. When you were at a Hogwarts party your real name didn't exist, you were known by your nick-name, only. As Harry set a magic cover over his makeup so it wouldn't get messed up, three light taps were heard from the door. Hermione slid quietly into the room and shut the door behind her. She wore a black tube top, a black vinyl mini with purple designs, black high-heeled knee-high boots with silver tribals traced up and down her arms. Her lips shined red, her eyelids shouted red-orange and her hair was in a zillion tiny braids. A maroon collar twisted around her neck with a silver tag that flashed "Viperess" when caught in the right light.

"Almost ready? Party started at ten and it's already ten forty-five."

The trio had rules for partying. The major ones being always look your best, don't forget your dog tag and never, under any circumstance be early or even on time. Harry took one last glance in the mirror then turned to his friends.

"Let the party begin."

The parties were held in a spare dungeon, and they were always kick-ass. They weren't ever hard to get to, passages were setup in every common room for easy access. The trio had no trouble getting to the passage. Every student over third year knew about the parties and every student knew that if they did something to cross Harry they would not make it through the rest of the year.

"Another wild party, another crazy night," Harry said as his eyes gleamed a frightening red and an eerie smile spread across his face.

They could feel the beat of the music before they saw the frenzied flashing lights and before the sweet smell of sweat and bodies assaulted their noses.

'The beat is tight, the time is right!' Harry thought to himself as they entered the elaborate party hall. Students were on the dance floor dirty dancing with the closest person. Others sat on couches or chairs drinking any form of alcohol that could be found, fire whiskey of course being the favorite. Harry spotted a few dancers he knew. Cougar, Crimson, Socrates and Merlin just to name a few. They headed for the "refreshments" first. After filling their cups they chose a couple of seats near Flash and Streak, who were packing a bowl at the time. After setting fire to the green plant Flash passed it to Streak who passed it down the line. The pipe was soon joined by many others and the little circle of couches, which included our subjects, were laughing and swaying with the music.

Yaui had had enough, he needed to dance. The boy stood up, headed onto the dance floor and immediately started to move in time with the rhythm of the music. His hips were soon joined by a pair of delicate hands. Yaui turned to look at his companion, and saw the familiar blonde hair. Dragon could resist Yaui just as much as Yaui could resist him. They danced together for a long time, just feeling each other close. This was the thing that Yaui missed most about school.


	2. a letter

To all of my very patient readers,

I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories, but I seem to have developed a bad case of writers block. I plan to go back through my stories and retype them, which will hopefully get my brain working again. I've also been working on a number of small stories which I have yet to post. Keep on the lookout for updated chapters and probably some new one-shots. Please, don't give up on me. I will write again.


End file.
